


The Crimson and Emerald

by skyblue_daydreamloverxd



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Vampire Loki, Young Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_daydreamloverxd/pseuds/skyblue_daydreamloverxd
Summary: Vampires are just right among us that a normal human citizen wouldn't know, unless you are not normal, like if you are a vampire hunter. This is not the case of young Thomas, but he nearly got killed, twice, and a certain vampire saved him both times. Not that he was safe now, he was in big trouble.Forgive me I'm not good at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first attempt of writing fanfic and I know this may suck. But I really really want to try and get this idea out of my head. It has been stuck in my mind for so long. (I can't study dammit!) Also If there are any mistakes please feel free to point out. I am not an English speaker so there may be plenty errors. And this is unbeta-ed. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Oh, sorry, one more thing. I think I have to remind you that in this universe Tom is the only child and his background is not exactly the same as the reality. None of the Marvel things happens here and probably not even the Norse God mythology exists.

When Tom was twelve, he experienced the most surreal dream. It involved bloodshed, but not really a nightmare. He was a bit terrified though.  


It was a moonless autumn midnight.  


He had forgotten since when he started the hobby of wandering the city in the still of the night, but he could clearly remember the time when the glimpse of a crack first appeared on the relationship between his parents. When they were busy firing at each other or just sulking in the corner of the house, Tom would take the time to slip out the insufferable tension by using excuses as "I want to go to the convenience store to buy some milk" or "Luke needs some help and I'm heading over", not like his already gloomy parents would care much as long as he could return home by two in the morning. Sometimes he didn't even say anything before he sneaked out.  


And that was one of the nights.  


Walking down in the quiet street, Tom lost in his thoughts. Once again he realised that there was no turning back with what happened to his once happy family. He couldn't help with anything but to watch his parents falling apart and constantly run away from reality, just like what he was doing now. He sighed into the cold air. The young boy could feel his eyes heated up with tears as he tried to hold back them.  


And then there was a faint sob could be heard in the quiet street. Tom paused and frowned. He was quite sure that it did not come from him. Some other vague sound came from what seemed to be not very far away. He stood still and listened to it cautiously. He didn't like the thought, but that sounded like someone — or something — was sucking and eating on a moist substance. More disturbingly, he heard whimper.  


The boy continued walking carefully, finding himself more and more closed to whatever the weird noise was.  


When he came to an intersection of an alley, he decided — which was a bad idea — to peek into the dark alley.  


He knew it. It was the sound of sucking and eating and biting and chewing but only that was...  


Blood and flesh.  


Crimson all over the man's face, neck and lifeless body. The creature who was hungrily enjoying the fresh blood and flesh abruptly stopped, sensed someone was watching.  


Tom gasped. His heart pounding at an insane speed. He felt like he was sticked to the ground that prevented him from moving a tiny step.  
The creature, appeared to be in a male human form, slowly rose his head and fixed his piercing gaze on Tom. His bright red eyes flickered with annoyance and anger. Thick blood of the same shade coated his mouth and chin contrasting strongly to the very pale skin. He gritted his pointed fangs which was dripping the juice of his juicy food.  


"You—"  


The creature snarled as a voice came out of nowhere yelled,  


"Run! RUN!"  
Tom finally found back his strength to do so. He ran down the street as fast as he could ever be. He heard the angry snarl of the creature further and further behind him and there seemed to be another unique male voice arguing with him, but he didn't even dare to look back. He just kept running and running to save his dear life.  


Tom didn't really remember how long he had been running, or how did he manage to get back home.  
He was panting like an old cow and sweating like having been in the shower by the time he got home. He went straight to his room and immediately threw himself on the bed. The soft mattress and the familiar scent of his own bed soothed his nerves. Calming down gradually, he snuggled into his pillow and drifted to sleep.  


When he woke up in the next morning, he barely remembered what exactly had happened.  


From then, that confusing sight in the midnight alley seemed rather vague and illusory, like a ridiculous dream. That bit of the memory slowly faded into a fantasy and the strong sensation of seeing such terrifying scene as well fainted bit by bit.  


To his surprise, nothing significant happened after he fled from a crossed man-eating creature.  
When Tom was sixteen, his parents had divorced for almost four years. The divorce wasn't shocking, frankly, but Tom did not feel good about it either.  


They had a bit struggle with whom to stay with Tom at first. They at last sorted out that he would be living with his mother in the house while father moving out.  


Time passed slowly. Life went flatly.  


\---------  


Tom was zoning out with his eyes fixed on the tv screen, not paying attention to neither the morning news nor his breakfast.  
"Tom, stop dragging your feet and eat your food," his mother had to pull him back from space or she believed that he'll just sit there until afternoon. "You'll be late."  


"Oh, um, sorry." The boy's blue puppy eyes glanced at his mother apologetically and reluctantly shoved the food into his mouth.  
He quickly swallowed all of his breakfast and got ready for school. Kissed his mother goodbye, he walked to the street as usual. He somehow couldn't wait to meet his friends at school to lighten his mood and keep himself busy with the stupid things his friends always dragged him in.  


He walked slowly as he sensed something went wrong with the intense vibe on the street. Something bad happened.  


As he got nearer to the school area, several police cars appeared in his sight proved his gut was right. There were police walking around with a solemn face. The boy prayed silently in his heart for not having something serious happened at his school.  


He walked passed a few puzzled and curious students to finally got to the main entrance of the campus. There, through the crowd of the students and passers-by, he could see the front gate was blockaded by cordon tape. That explained why all the students got stuck here at the entrance. He had to peep from shoulders and heads to see what was going on there.  


The appear of ambulance means that someone was injured — or worse — dead. Tom couldn't help but pray again in his heart, more intense this time.  
"Tom!"  


Someone suddenly grabbed his arm and nearly scare the shit out of him.  


"Oh geez! God dammit, Luke."  


"Yes, good morning to you too." Luke smirked at the adorable reaction his friend just given him, sarcastic in his tone. "What the bloody hell had happened?"  


"I don't have a clue." Tom turned back to the mysterious scene at the school entrance and tried to get a better view by jumping and tipping toe."I can't see anything."  


"Well, let's get a front seat then."  


"Wha—"  


Luke started squeezing through the crowd like a rugby player squashing his way to the goal, but wait, he is a rugby player. Tom sighed and followed his friend before he could vanish from his sight. The way they passed through the crowd drew some "hey" and "watch your way" that Luke didn't give a damn, while Tom tried his best not to touch anybody and keep saying "sorry, excuse me".  


Then, they eventually got to the front of the crowd and they could see the scene much more clearly. There were cops that wearing an ID on their necks just like what you see in a crime drama. To what Tom and Luke believe, there was also forensics. They were all wearing gloves and discussing and inspecting.  


"Holy shit, this is serious. But I believe the crime scene is not here at the entrance, right?" Luke said in awe. Tom had to comprehend the situation for a few seconds before he could form a reply. "Um, yeah, I think no, I mean I don't see any corpse or blood or something like a crime scene—"  


Tom froze when he just saw it. Two staff transported a dead body covered with white cloth on a stretcher, a hand dropped and dangled from underneath the cloth.  


Oh gods, wasn't it something only happens in films or dramas? Why would a bloody corpse's hand always dangle out unreasonably while transporting to let the whole bloody world know how the man died in a horrible way?  


Tom could clearly saw the bite marks on the blood-soaked arm. It seemed the man had been eaten alive that some flesh had been chewed away on that arm. It was disgustingly unnerving, like the victims you see in a zombie film, only that this one was not a special effect make-up.  


He couldn't imagine the whole tragic picture of the corpse. The face and body would be a lot messier, perhaps lingered with tissues and internal organs...wait... 

Oh, hell, he could imagine — just like the one he saw when he was twelve in the midnight alley—  


"Tom. TOM!"  


Luke practically yelled in his ear to make Tom flinch and pull back from his thoughts. His blue-grey eyes met Luke's concerned ones.  


"You alright? You look very pale."  


"Yeah."  


Some police pushed the crowd back to keep them a distance from the school while shouting some commands in a speaker.  


"Did you see it? The corpse? God, there was too much blood on it. Is it a homicide?" Luke muttered to Tom.  


Tom wondered if Luke noticed the abnormality of the corpse's wound.  


"Listen up, students, gather up at the playground orderly now. Do not move around or touch anything or we may consider you as a suspect."  


The crowd gasped in surprise and started grumbling, but they slowly obeyed without any argument and moving to the demanded destination.  


Luke glanced at Tom's pale face that looked like he could throw up at any time.  


"Are you really alright, mate?"  


"Yeah, I'm fine, of course."  


No, he was not.  


\---------  


Tom was much more relief when he knew that the poor victim was not one of the students.  


The police refused to give a tad of information about what had happened inside their campus. All they knew was that someone's dead, and there had been no one arrested as a suspect yet, maybe even that was not a homicide at all.  


But somewhere inside Tom strongly believed that it was not that simple — something's wrong.  
With all those nasty bite marks — some were even deep enough to the bones — how could this possibly be normal? Don't say that's it's a bloody stray dog ate a 

human alive and decided to dump him in someone's campus.  
The police said they have to thoroughly investigate the whole school in case there was some remarkable evidence for the case. The school had no choice but to cancel the day's schedule and let everyone go home, except a few teachers and students had to stay behind for a little longer to help with the investigation.  


"Oh dear, what happened?"  


Tom came home to meet his mother's worried look. She padded out from the living room to his son and ran her hands through the boy's golden curly locks.  


"Mom, aren't you supposed at the—"  


"Don't worry about that. Boss was considerate enough to let me hurry back home after I had got the message from the school."  


"So you know what happened then."  


"The police sealed the school off, yeah."  


Tom flung his backpack on the sofa and as well plopped himself on it. He waved his mother's over-concerned expression wearily.  


"It seems like they found a corpse there."  


"A CORPSE?!"  


"Um, yeah, but not a student of us," he quickly added. "I don't know, maybe it's just a fatal accident. They wouldn't tell us anything. They are investigating."  


"I see," his mother nodded, felt less anxious but still frowning.  


"Look, if you need me to stay here with you I can — "  


"Mom, I'm fine, totally. There's nothing to worry about. Go back to work and stop being so stressed."  


"Alright then."  


She ran her hand through Tom's curly locks again and kissed his forehead. She then grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.  


And then Tom was alone. He kept telling himself not to think of the dead body, the man-eating creature and the coincidence of them appearing at his college. Feeling tired from this situation and his paranoia, he couldn't fight the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep on the comfortable sofa.  


\---------  


Tom's blue-grey eyes flung opened.  


He heard noises, again. He swore he heard something.  


CLUNK!  


He sat up from the soft cushion, feeling his muscles stiff from the pose he held for a long time. The sky was darkening. He glanced at the clock, already five in the evening. His mother still hadn't returned, maybe another busy day.  
He looked around cautiously and tried to identify the source of the noise. But wait, hadn't he learnt the lesson of not to be so curious about the strange noise when he was alone? The noise stopped and everything went silent. Even a pin dropped would be heard clearly. He struggled whether or not to check on the sound that seemed like coming from the kitchen.  


What if it was the man-eating creature again?  


What if that thing came here for Tom because of what he saw four years ago?  


The boy clenched his fists, the different voices in his head was fighting vigorously.  


Ah, fuck it!  


He grabbed a broom as a weapon as if the thing that could eat a man alive would afraid of the thin stick.  


He took his steps towards the kitchen, slowly and cautiously, and peeked inside —  


Nothing.  


His palms were sweating. His heart was pounding violently. It must be outside of the back door in the kitchen then. The door led to the backyard of the house and whatever thing it was, it must be there.  


Tom had already made up his mind. He was a brave young boy, wasn't he?  


He walked towards the door with the broom held tight in his hand. As he opened the door and nervously dashed out of it, trying to be fast and sudden to frighten the creature, he nearly tripped over the thing lying on the ground.  


"What the—"  


He gasped and looked down, didn't quite expect what he saw.  


A raven-haired man was lying on the ground with his arm supporting his upper body, obviously injured. There was blood leaking out from between the fingers when he was pressing the wound on the waist. Otherwise, it would be a bit hard to notice the blood on the pure black suit.  


He huffed and lifted up his gaze to meet the boy's. His eyes were a beautiful shade of crimson red — the boy immediately stepped back and held up the broom —they were just like the man-eating creature. The man's face was full of distaste.  


"How could you not see me here? I'm a vampire, not a ghost."  


His voice was soft, yet the tone was strong enough to make the boy fear. Tom couldn't form a word from his trembling lips.  


What? Did he just say "vampire"?  


He huffed again and stood up painfully while pressing his hand on the bleeding wound. Tom was startled by the fact that the man could still stand up and immediately stepped back more, ready to use the broom to strike.  


"Don't come any closer."  


The raven-haired man — vampire — stared at him. He found the boy's attempt of defence was amusing.  


"Oh, that will definitely beat me." He chuckled darkly. The vampire's crimson eyes flickered with the glim that mixed with proud and a hint of unknown pleasant.  


Just as Tom wanted to retort, the vampire suddenly raised his hand to cut him off. The smirk vanished and his face darkened with alert.  
"He is coming," the vampire muttered as he raised his full guard to the surrounding with a very intense look. This stressed the boy even more.  
"What? Wh-who?"  


"Get in the house. Now. Turn off all the lights and don't you dare make a sound. Also, lock the door." He demanded in a very low voice as if afraid someone would hear him.  


"But wh—"  


"Go! NOW!"  


Somewhere in Tom's mind clicked. That tone. That manner. That voice. It's like two film with the same image overlapped. The scenes sent chill down Tom's spine.  


"Run! RUN!"  


That was him in the alley!  


Tom forced himself to move and rush to the back door. Getting inside safely, he closed it with the last glance of the tall, mysterious vampire with long black curly hair, who just swung out two pointed daggers. Whoever was coming, he was ready to fight.  
After making sure all the lights were turned off as the vampire told, Tom walked back to the kitchen as quiet as he could. He knew what happening outside that door was dangerous, but he just can't stand himself curling in his room comfortably while the vampire outside was fighting for him.  


It is for him, right?  


Tom leaned against the cold hard wooden door carefully to prevent any slightest sound. He covered his mouth and nose to make the breath as low as possible, although he felt like he almost choked himself. Through the thin door, he heard the vampire talking to another man.  


"He is not here, Brother."  


"Well, how can you be so sure?"  


"Trust me. I have checked."  


"Trust you," the other man puffed at the vampire's remark."Of course I trust you, my dear brother."  


A pause of silence. Tom had his heart in his mouth as it seemed they had heard his too-loud heartbeat and too-hard breathing.  


But they carried on their conversation. The other man's low and gruff voice spoke first.  


"Why are you helping him?"  


"I am not helping him! " The vampire gritted on every word like he was spitting the sentence out. His voice dark and deep with rage, unlike the soft voice he spoke to Tom before."I'm just doing what a civilized man would do. Not killing everyone can solve problems, you oaf!"  


"Yes, not killing everyone. But he is the one who turns us in to the —"  


"It was NOT HIM!"  


"Again, HOW can you be so sure?"  


They were yelling now. Tom could feel the door vibrate with their roar.  


"I— I just... I just know."  


"You are ridiculous, brother. Plus, this is the thing should have been done long before when he saw me.... consuming. " The man's voice calmed. "I just couldn't understand why did you stop me. I still can't. "  


The vampire heaved out a heavy sigh.  


"First thing of all, you let a child see you consuming and this is your carelessness. It's your own damn fault!"  


"Mother has died because of him!"  


"ENOUGH!"  


Tom flinched at the particular ear-splitting roar of the vampire and gasped uncontrollably. He hadn't got the slightest clue of what they were talking about him. How could that man Tom believed he didn't even know him but got extremely furious at him? If that was because he saw him "consuming", by what he called, then why was he coming after him after so many years? What had he done?  
As Tom was drowning in all those confusing puzzles, he didn't realize the two man out there had gone silent.  


"What was that sound behind the door?"  


Shit.  


"Brother, no—"  


"Loki, HOW COULD YOU!!"  


Tom pulled himself away from the door with his shaky hands covering his mouth. He must have gasped too hard, how stupid!  


The next thing he heard was the sound of metal clinking and the bellow of fighting, seemed like Loki was pulling a fight with him to stop the man from breaking into the house.  


Tom was desperate. He had no idea how this would end up. He had the urge to ran through the damn door and stop them from hurting each other.  


And then the door shook abruptly that it nearly shattered. "I know you are in there!" The man roared followed by the handle being jerked violently.  


The door was locked so the man was banging on it and rocking the handle with great force.  


The boy was frozen completely by fear.  


"Thor, stop this!"  


BANG!  


The door was strong enough for this one attack.  


BANG!  


But not this one.  


The wooden door broke opened, a large muscular man with stunning long blond hair raised his large hammer at the trembling boy whose blood was drained out on his face.  


He opened his mouth to announce the boy's death, only to find that no words came out but a sharp inhale.  


The blond's bright red gaze looked down to his chest in shock, two blades were piercing through the flesh.  


It was his brother, he wasn't surprised. The dark-haired vampire pulled out his daggers ferociously from the blond's back before blocking in front of the boy from his raging brother, arm in the mid-air as protecting gesture.  


"Nice try Loki, you know that can't kill me."  


"Don't you lay a finger on him," the dark-haired vampire said deeply between his hasty breath.  


"What are you, why are you hiding him?"  


"Just being wise. Stop this nonsense now before the truly responsible person has his way."  


"If you insist this little human is not the person, prove it."  


While the blond was speaking to his brother, his bright red eyes were staring at Tom with a fierce gaze the whole time. He gritted his teeth and a pair of long pointed fangs showed up.  


Of course, this man was also a vampire.  


"I can't at this moment but I will. Just give me some time."  


Tom didn't want to look at the blond's terrifying face, so instead, he fixed his gaze on the dark-haired vampire's tall and gorgeous figure in front of him. His black straight hair was draped on his shoulder, with the tip of the locks slightly curled up. His body was slim, yet the perfect lines and shapes of his back and waist proved that he was also muscular. Tom knew it was not the right time, but he just couldn't help himself not admiring this vampire, who was currently protecting him from great danger.  


"One week, or you will face your death with this little boy you are so in love with."  


"Hey, I'm not—"  


But the blond vampire had already spread open his wings and disappeared in a second.  
The raven-haired vampire put away his weapon and buried his face in his hands and groaned disturbed.  


"See what you have gotten yourself into," he suddenly sprung around to meet the boy's blue-grey watery puppy eyes and grumbled. "This is total madness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand this is the thing. Thank you for reading till the end! Please tell me how do you think about it! >< If you have any suggestions, whether for the plot or my writing, please let me know! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Th-thank you for the, uh —" Tom stuttered as he hadn't fully recovered from the shocking event. The vampire waved his hands dismissively. "I have no idea what I was doing and why I was doing this," he grumbled and groaned again.  


By how he had confronted the other aggressive vampire determinedly and his impressive speech before, Tom knew he was lying.  


"What have I done?"Tom whispered so quietly that the vampire nearly missed it. "Nothing, you have done nothing wrong." The vampire reached out his blood stained hand to touch his pale cheek. His fingertips were icy and made the boy flinched slightly.  


He hastened his hand back and averted his gaze as if he suddenly found the boy hard to look at.  


"And that's the matter, Thomas."  


He added softly as he was staring at the door, now with the broken lock.  


"How do you know my —" Tom tilted his head in an adorable manner, then he decided that he didn't want to know the answer. He changed the subject," so your name is..."  


"Loki. Yeah. That's my name."  


The vampire, Loki, still didn't turn back to look at him and that's a bit of pity that he couldn't see the boy's awe on his face.  


"I'm sorry."  


He suddenly said. Tom narrowed his eyes with confusion, not sure if he had heard him right.  


"Sorry...for what?"  


And the vampire finally turned his gaze on Tom, his scarlet eyes flickered with mischieve. He broke into a grin which is horribly sincere.  


"For the door."  


With just the three words left behind for the boy, Loki vanished in a trace of green and black smoke.  


Within a second, there was the sound of the key clinking at the front door, telling Tom that his mother had already been back from work. Oh, shit.  


That bastard!  


\---------  


"Turns out you are quite a strong man, darling."  


Tom put his head down and looked at his plate like a little puppy had broken some valuable things in the house.  


"I'm terribly sorry, mom. I wasn't thinking through."  


His mother put the food on his plate and chuckled. "It's alright, Tom. I'm just amazed." She sat down at the table as well and took a sip of her tea. "I will call someone to fix it tomorrow. Just block the door with something tonight."  


Tom nodded. They ate their dinner in silence.  


Tom had somehow managed to make his mother believe that he had just gone out without his key, that he had locked himself out and had to kick the back door open. Despite it was as unconvincing as it sounded, his mother just believed it anyway. It made Tom feel a little guilty.  


After the dinner, Tom went to the living room to watch television, trying to have some distractions from his thoughts. He soon found it impossible to focus on the whatever thing it was showing. Giving up, he stood up from the sofa and went to take a shower.  


The steaming water relaxed his tensed muscles as it flowed through his lean body. He could think more clearly now. All these things seemed like a messed up fantasy. Maybe he was just too lonely that his mind started making up things to give him some excitment. Maybe he had read too much more literature than a normal teenage boy should and got carried away.  


But the broken door was real.  


He would sort something out later. Perhaps go to see a doctor. He sighed and walked out from the shower, using a towel to dry his hair and warm body. But right now he just wanted to hug his bed and curled up like a cat under the soft blanket for the rest of the night.  


He went to his room in a clean blue t-shirt and a pair of grey pants. He walked into the room absent-mindedly and quietly shut the door.  


"You are really a terrible liar, Thomas."  


"Jesus!" Tom quickly sprung around but stumbled and fell backwards to hit his back on the door. "Loki!"  


In his room, the vampire was leaning against the window and crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked widely as he saw his attempt of scaring the boy was very successful.  


"You are an easy one to get startled, aren't you," he nodded approvedly, clearly impressed. "I'll keep that in mind."  


Dammit, he saw him again.  


This was no dream.  


"How did you get in here?" The boy scowled. "Did you— did you walk through that door? My mother would see you!"  


"I don't have to walk through anything, dear Thomas. In fact, I never leave the house." Loki vanished by the window and materialzed in front of the boy's face, startled him once more. He held his hands behind his back like a noble and leaned forward, sensing the scent of orange flavoured shampoo. "Impressive, right?" He smirked and tried not to be distracted by the sweet scent which made his mouth watered.  


Tom was indeed impressed, but instead of making any reaction, all he did was just frowning.  


Then, The boy walked away and sat on the bed sulkily.  


"Hey," Loki tried, dismay in his voice. "Come on, I know our lives are at sake. But we are still allowed to have fun, aren't we?"  


The boy continued ignoring him.  


"Thomas."  


No response.  


"Alright, alright. Sorry, ok? This time for real."  


Tom glanced at the vampire, who was panicking, for a second and looked away.  


"I don't talk to hallucinations."  


"Hallucinations?" Loki didn't notice he had raised his voice, clearly offened. "You think I'm a hallucination? I'm good at making one, but I'm not one, no, not this time, not to you."  


Loki stomped towards the boy and yanked him up. Tom squirmed in surprise and tried to get away, but the vampire's grip was way too strong.  


"Look at me, Thomas. Am I not real enough to you?"  


Tom's blue gaze met Loki's. Instead of a pair of crimson orbs like fresh blood, They were stunning emerald like jade on an elegant jewellery. Tom got lost in those hamane eyes, eyes of a human.  


"I...." Tom reached out his hand unconsiously, attracted by this gorgeous vampire, who was now just a handsome man. "I'm sorry." was all the words he could think of. His fingertips reached the fabric of Loki's chest.  


Loki loosened his grip and stepped back, leaving from the tender touch of the boy .  


"Don't apologize. I know this is hard to accept."  


"So..." Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and calmed himself. If this is real, he had to face it properly. He couldn't just keep telling himself that none of this is true and run away from it like a coward. "Tell me please, sir, are you a vampire?"  


"Yes."  


"Is your brother going to kill me?"  


"Kill us. And yes."  


"The one I saw when I was twelve... Was that him?"  


"Yes." Loki sighed.  


"Is that why he wants to kill me?"  


And Loki went silent. Tom stared at him with a pair of blue puppy eyes.  


"No." Loki ran his fingers through his long raven hair, just thinking of all of this crap was enough to give him a headache. He had to explain what exactly was going on to the boy nonetheless."Um, this is... complicated."  


"Don't worry, sir. We got all night."  


Loki nodded. He walked towards the window and stared out at the night sky.  


Another moonless night.  


"What you've mentioned is just part of the reason. I managed to convince him not killing you after you had seen him eating a human."  


Tom can't help but interrupt him there.  


"Does your kind, uh, eat humans, like our meat and everything? I thought vampires only drink our blood, not eat us."  


"You really know nothing about us, don't you?"  


Tom shrugged.  


"Well, in mythology and all those novels and dramas, vampires drink only blood to maintain their lives. In reality, we actually do just that, but sometimes we also consume your flesh, like you human eat animals' everything even though just their meat is enough for you to survive. Not to mention our food choices are a lot fewer than yours. It not necessarily though, like me myself don't often take the flesh."  


Loki took a glance at the boy, who was sitting on the bed and concentrated at him and looked out the window again.  


"Let's talk about our living habits later. What I am saying is he tried to kill you to prevent words about our kind spreading throughout the human society. I stopped him, as I thought you were just a little child who was too young and too innocent for my brother's carelessness. You had done nothing wrong but been in the wrong place at a wrong time."  


Then he stopped, turned to the boy and raised an eyebrow.  


"By the way, what are you doing on the street at the midnight, ALONE? Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous it is?"  
Tom didn't expect there would be a question thrown at him suddenly as well as the vampire would get pissed because what he had done was dangerous. Even his parents didn't care about it, or him, he believed.  


"Um, sorry, but I didn't do it anymore since —"  


"Of course you didn't. You should have, or you should be worried about whether your brain was functioning well."  


"Sorry, I just—"  


"Stop apologizing."  


"Sor— um," Tom swallowed and looked at Loki's stern expression. "I was too little to aware that. I just wanted to be alone and away from some issues."  


"I should've known," Loki muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.  


"So you know about it. My parents' divorce." Tom said quietly, sadness and sorrow filled his features for bringing this matter up. Loki regretted asking him the stupid question as soon as he found that look hurting him.  


The vampire walked towards the boy. Unsured about what to say to wipe that face off, so he just stood next to him and caressed his soft blond curls gently.  


"You can sit with me."  


Tom offered softly, sounded desperate for someone by his side.  


Loki had thought about that, as he didn't want to make Tom's bed dirty. He had fought a lot that day and hadn't got any shower yet. He must be covered in mud and dust and dried sweat and blood. Nonetheless, he sat down on the bed with him anyway, found it hard to decline the miserable boy.  
"Don't wander on the street at late night alone anymore. I will know if you do," Loki said in a much softer voice. Tom nodded and smiled at him. It made Loki's heart skipped a beat.  


He covered it up and continued.  


"There were not only vampires coming out from the dark in the night. While you humans are sleeping under the shelter peacefully, the streets have turned into battlefields and hunting ground, and you never know."  


"You mean... Vampires fight each other?"  


"God, this boy really knows nothing. How can Thor pull all the crap on you?"  


Loki muttered to himself and Tom blinked.  


"Sometimes, but mostly we fight with the hunters. Vampire hunters. Those buggers are sort of bounty hunters, killing vampires for money. Some even do this for a living and they are usually much crazier, makes them much more dangerous."  


Loki paused for a brief second.  


"One killed my mother."  


The vampire said flatly to sound less emotional, but he stood up abruptly like something stung him. Tom was secretly disappointed as the vampire left his side and leaned on the wall opposite to Tom, not close to him anymore.  


"I'm sorry about that."  


"A hunter was after Thor, my brother, for a few days. The hunter clearly know something as he even wandered around our house. He insisted that it was you, Thomas, who told the information to the hunters and put him in danger."  
"I didn't!"  


"And one day the hunter finally took action. He pionted the rifle loaded with sliver bullets at my brother's head and pulled the trigger. Mother saved him, with her life. Thor was upset and angry and he blamed all this on you."  
"I didn't..." Tom shot up and felt like being wronged. "I am sorry for your mother but I didn't do anything! I don't even know your brother! How do I suppose to know where you live? "  


Loki was surprisingly calm, making the boy more on edge. He didn't do anything to sooth the scared boy and continued.  


"But you are the only human who saw him eating as a vampire. My brother never thinks before he takes actions, especially when he is mad. When he is mad, he is blind and stupid. So he killed that hunter and ate him, then dumped his body in your college. He wanted to show his anger to all of the other hunters and, especially you." Loki waved his hand in a disapproving manner, distaste in his voice, "not even think of that will expose our whole kind to the world, that oaf!"  


"So the body in my school..." Tom gasped as the pieced of puzzles finally strung together. He felt chill went down his spine. "But I didn't..." He felt his eyes heated up.  


Loki stepped towards the boy and cupped his cheeks, brushing his thumb on his cheekbones. Tom leaned in the cool and soothing big palms.  


"I know you didn't. That's why I'm here."  


"Why trust me when nobody does?"  


"All these years, I had been listening to you, Thomas."  


"Listening to me?"  


"Yes. I am always close enough to listen. I know you didn't tell anything to the hunters. And—" he put his hands on Tom's shoulder blades. "You've just proved that you know nothing about us. Not even the basics."  


"Do vampires sleep in the day because sunlight can hurt them?"  


The boy suddenly asked, stared into Loki's emerald orbs sincerely. Loki didn't quite catch the sudden of topic change.  


"Uh, yes. Why?"  


"Then you are lying. How do you know I didn't tell anything to the hunters during the day?"  


Loki didn't reply. His lips thinned as if he was disappointed at the boy's suspicion. Seriously, why does this boy always have to question Loki's faith in him like he really did something wrong and feels like didn't deserve his trust?  


What a paranoid kid.  


"You— you were around even in the daytime?"  


The vampire nodded.  


"But you would— what— aren't you—"  


"Thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself." Loki rolled his eyes. "I could find some shelters around easily so that I wouldn't touch a glimpse of sunlight. And even there is a distance I can still hear everthing I want easily."  


"You sound like a stalker."  


Tom commented as his sat down on the bed again, tired from all the things he had to comprehend.  


"I'm not. I just want to make sure I made a right decision that you would bring no harm to our kind." Loki rolled his eyes again. "And I still have my things to do, ok? I'm not like 24 hours hiding around to spy on you. Just once or twice a week, perhaps."  


Tom lied down and giggled. He found the vampire interesting when he got annoyed and when he refused to admit his concern for the boy.  


"What are you laughing at?"  


"Ehehe. Nothing."  


"Kid—"  


Loki froze halfway and shot a glance to the door. Then he disappeared.  


Tom sat up and looked around. He found the room was empty and he was alone. It was... so sudden. He wondered why the vampire left in such an urgent.  
"Tom—"  


He understood as soon as his mother's voice echoed in the corridor.  


"Hey, darling, who are you talking to?"  


The door was opened and his mother poked his head inside.  


"Um, it was— it was uh— Luke. I was talking to him on the phone."  


His mother looked around the room and frowned. "But your phone is downstairs."  


Oh shit. Tom wanted to bang his head on the wall. Hard.  


"Well, no, I mean through the video call on my laptop."  


He gave his mother a sheepish smile. His mother was convinced, though she was still glancing around the room.  


"Oh, right. It's late and you better sleep."  


"Ok, mom. Goodnight."  


"Goodnight, Tom."  


His mother planted a kiss on his forehead before she left.  


Then Tom was alone. He waited, expecting the vampire would materialize in front of his face and scare him again.  
He waited and waited.  


He expected the vampire would return once his mother had left, once again laughing at Tom that he was a bad liar, but there was no sign of the vampire appearing in his room.  


He was gone.  


Tom felt his heart sinking heavily. He didn't expect he would be gone so quickly. Loneliness filled his heart more than ever.  


He hadn't even said goodbye.  


The boy curled up in his bed, urging himself to sleep.  


"Goodnight, Loki."  


He whispered, hoping the vampire was close enough to hear him.  


This was not a dream, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how do you think about it so far. Also requests are gladly welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is not weird cause I find it a bit weird... Hmm, I think I lost my control on the fluff since this chapter :\  
> Anyway, thank you for reading:)

Loki looked up at the building, had no idea how to get what he wants. Vampires are not FBI agents or spies to do shit like that. Dammit. If his stupid brother had a brain, he wouldn't have to do this, literally.  


God dammit.  


He wished he could have a map for this thing. He couldn't just walk in there casually and ask "hey, where do you keep the deceased's belongings?" Loki just stood 

there for like, five minutes, thinking very hard for a clever way. Could he get in there without suspicious? Not if he wasn't one of them. Right. There it was.  


The vampire cast a magic in his clothes to make an illusion of a set of formal police uniform. He tied up his long black hair into a ponytail and hide it into his illusory police cap.  


Perfect.  


He walked in the main entrance, telling himself not to sweat and act normal. Well, just a piece of cake.  


\--------  


Loki made it to the special storage room with everything went well by far. He spotted all of the cameras on his way and used magic to make himself invisible in them. He did encounter a police officer on the way, but his fake smile was genuine enough and all they asked was, "busy day, pal? Staying up late for big cases?" And Loki replied with a perfectly calm tone and gesture, "yes, big case indeed."  


He found the room and went in before ensuring no one was around.  


To his relief, the room was empty. He did the same magic to the camera in this room as well. There was a faint smell of iron and dust as the small room was filled with numerous drawer made of metal. Gruntling in irritation, Loki started searching for what he wanted.  


Luckily, it was a recent case so it was not hard to find. Loki took out the plastic bag which contained the personal belongings of the hunter, who was poorly destroyed by his furious brother. These items were found on the body.  


Before taking out the items, he put on a pair of black gloves, just being cautious. There was a wallet, a pack of cigarettes, a train ticket which was from Southwark to Westminster and some coins. Loki took out the wallet and there was his car license.  


"Gilbert Hodgson." Loki muttered out his name.  


His crimson gaze (he hid it when he spoke to the officer) then landed on the picture in the wallet. This hunter had a beautiful wife and daughter.  


Oh, well.  


It didn't change the fact that he killed Frigga.  


Beneath the photo of him and his family, there was another photo of him laughing hysterically with his friends, seemingly drunk. The background was an entrance of a bar, with the neon shop sign clearly captured in it.  


The train ticket was brought on 5 September. If Loki remembered correctly, it was the day Thor started babbling that there was a hunter following him all the day 

and that he couldn't eat a damn thing.  


The vampire safely put the things back and quietly closed the drawer.  


He vanished in a blink, leaving the storage room like no one had been here the whole time.  


\-------  


"I thought you won't be back until you find enough proof."  


Thor appeared at the door of Loki's room when he was unbuttoning his shirt tiredly. Loki barely glanced at his brother, feeling his piercing gaze fixed on his back uncomfortably.  


"I know you don't want to see me." Feeling disturbed, he stepped towards and slammed the door which his brother was currently leaning on. "Now get lost."  


"What I mean is—" Thor shielded with his muscular arms to protect his face from being banged hard by the door. "You can sometimes get quite lost when you are so determined. It's not like you have never been away from home for several days before."  


"So do you."  
Thor closed the door behind him and sat on Loki's desk.  


"How's your process? Or did you just stay in the boy's house the whole time after I left?"  


Loki peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Instead of answering, he just grunted, " get your ass off my desk."  


"Maybe we are vampires, but I'm not that cold-blooded, you know." The blond mumbled, watching quietly as Loki was changing. The younger brother didn't reply.  


"Mother died, Loki, because of me, and I want to do something."  


There was a pause in Loki's action. Thor could see his pale bareback tensed in the words.  


"Was it quick?"  


Loki's words were low that they almost dissolved in the thick air.  


"Yes." Thor's crystal blue gaze flickered in the dim light and said in the volume matched with his brother's.  


Loki resumed putting on his forest green tunic slowly.  
He had that part of the responsibility, but he swallowed the words back to his stomach dryly. If he was there, if he could rewrite time, maybe he could alternate the ending of her death.  


But the wishful thinking was all pointless and childish.  


So as chasing after an innocent child while the true one who's behind the curtain was still out there, enjoying a carefree and joyous life.  


"But the boy still isn't purged from the charge."  


"What did father say?"  


"He was absolutely on edge, even more then you and I. He hasn't known the boy yet but sooner or later he'll know, and I don't know if he would trust him without proof. I will keep him from acknowledging the boy as long as I can, but I can't promise."  


"He is busy being furious with you anyway."  


"Yes, yes, I know. You have to understand I was so angry at that point, Loki. And the police didn't find out it was me and neither was a vampire's doing."  


Loki hummed.  


So father had more to do with his concern. If Odin found out the boy and that Loki was helping him, they would be punished painfully, cruelly. Loki even thought that Thor is willing to help the boy now, or just only intended for Loki's sake. Apparently Thor had already calmed his shit down and cleared his excessive emotions. 

Loki decided gracefully that it was much better when he doesn't have to communicate with an uncontrollably furious ape.  


"The boy knows nothing about vampires, literally zero concepts. He didn't acknowledge our existence even after witnessing your feasting time."  


"Snap it Loki. He is the most suspicious one. I don't think he is still innocent after what he saw."  


Loki turned to face his brother after finished changing.  
"Well, He clearly isn't a nosy snoopy annoying kid like the others. He doesn't stick his nose into our business and keep living his life. He know nothing about us, Thor."  


The face of Thor went blank. His brows twitched slightly however to show his mind was conflicting. This face was gold. Loki tried hard not to curl his lips when he saw that precious expression.  


"He saw me eat. He knows my identity."  


"He doesn't. He doesn't know that disgusting gross is a vampire."  


Thor scoffed.  


"I don't believe you."  


"Suit yourself then."  


Loki walked over to the bed and threw himself on it, feeling good as the smooth sheet embracing his exhausted body. Thor muttered something under his breath and stomped out of the room.  


\---------  


Loki glanced to the alarm clock on the nightstand with his face half buried in his fluffy pillow.  


Only one twenty-three in the afternoon. He knew he was supposed to be out there doing something useful instead of sleeping like a lazy cat, but he didn't want to. move right now, not acknowledging that great trouble was waiting ahead. Nothing could stop him from sleeping at this point. Nothing. Not even if the bed was on fire. Besides, it's fucking one twenty-three in the afternoon and the sun out there was a bitch.  


His gratefully shut his eyes again and planned to stay unconscious for an hour or two. He slowly fell into sleep only a very faint and slurred cry was holding him onto the one last consciousness.  


The sleepiness kept the vampire unaware at first, but the cry was being more and more intolerably loud, like an insect desperately seeking attention by buzzing around his ears. He was dragged from his sleep and almost at the same moment as he reopened his eyes, the realization made his blood froze in his vein.  


Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  


That was, unmistakably, Tom's sweet and young voice, now stretched into a high-pitched terrified scream.  


"—LOKI!"  


The vampire jerked up into reaction immediately. In utter panic, he nearly tripped himself over when he shot out from bed to grab a long coat and put it on as fast as he could. He didn't bother changing the wrinkled tunic and not even care if the things he throw on the body match the color.  
Where was the boy? Shit, calm the fuck down. What day is it? Friday? Of course he's at school, fucking genius!  
He tottered when he teleported to the campus and found himself travelled to the parking lot.  


Ignoring the sting of the sun on his skin, his crimson gaze scanned the whole place. With actually no one was around, he immediately spotted the unusual movement under one of the trees next to the fence around the parking lot.  


Tom, who was in his white uniform suit, was being held against the tree like a poor animal and the bugger who was holding him was... Thor.  


Loki materialized behind his brother and comprehended what was going on.  


"Low your voice child! I'm not here to harm you!" Thor muttered anxiously in a low voice.  


Tom was indeed really muted, how could he not — when his mouth was being muffled by a strong hand.  


"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  


Loki proceeded to tear the blond from the terrified boy and was extremely unsatisfied when he saw red marks on the boy's face, saying that his brother has no convergence on his ridiculous strong force. Also, he tried not to think how close that face was from Tom's a second ago. The feeling was more unsettling then he had imagined.  


Loki rushed to stand in front of the boy and grabbed his shoulder to check on him.  


"Loki, I'm not hurting—"  


"Yes of course you are not hurting him, look how fucking gentle you are!"  


"That's was not my intention!"  


The two vampires stared at each other as if it was a contest.  


Tom was freaked out, but Loki appeared and it calmed him a lot. Though his heartbeat was still fast and he wasn't sure if it was because of the frightening of Thor or other certain reasons.  


Such as the vampire who was standing in front of him at a familiar sight, protecting him from the same danger before. He noticed the vampire's long dark hair 

was more curly than usual and it was drooping along his face messily instead of being neatly tidied like he usually did. In that fast moment, Tom also saw he was wearing something like a soft green shirt inside. Now he could see from his back was the long black coat and a pair of soft dark blue trousers barely exposed from the lower hem of the long coat. Tom thought he was like putting on whatever he saw in the first sight to cover his loungewear before leaving home.  


When Tom was cooled down and calmed enough to speak again, he tugged at Loki's sleeve lightly and poked his head out from behind the vampire's back.  


"Um, " once his voice came out, the two tall vampires breaking off their staring contest and turned their gaze on him simultaneously, Thor's curious one and Loki's concerned one.(Loki's one was like a worried mother, Tom couldn't help but think.)  


Tom also noticed there was a faint colour change in their eyes, from red to blue for Thor and green for Loki.  


"I'm fine and I was just freak out. Sorry." Tom tried his best to give them his sheepish grin and Loki almost choke his breath.  


"Did you just apologize for his stupidity, Thomas?" Loki exclaimed but Tom didn't miss Thor's angry huff at the words. "Seriously, what was going on?" Loki thought better of the choice of words and forced himself to swallow back all the sick curses he could think of that seemed inappropriate to a child.  


"Uh, I was about to meet up with my friends at the canteen but suddenly a strong arm dragged me from a quiet corridor that I was walking along. And then... I was here." Tom ran his hand through his curly blond hair that Loki was distracted for a brief moment by the cuteness. "I saw your brother so I got scared. I thought he came here to kill me. Sorry, I think I overreacted."  


Loki thinned his lips in dismay and tugged his stunningly strayed black strand behind his ears. Tom didn't know why this little move was so perfectly portrayed without his trying. Tom stopped himself to think any further as he felt his cheek started warming. Loki crossed his arms over his chest and almost glared at the boy.  


"No you didn't, Thomas. You didn't know why this oaf is here so you got scared. In fact, could somebody please explain why the hell you are here, scaring the kid by dragging him out like a barbarian?"  
Thor crossed his arms over his chest and he obviously disliked the word choice of his brother.  


"Fine. I will explain even if you don't ask me to. I just want to confirm something with the human child." Thor tipped his head slightly with a stern face. Loki huffed and unconsciously blocking Tom fully out of Thor's sight.  


"Which is?"  


"You know what I mean, brother." Thor frowned at the other vampire. Loki considered his remark for a very brief second.  


"So you trust him now, huh?"  


"I tried to. Be grateful at that. But not completely before I got some solid evidence. Think how funny is that I choose to confirm with this human child instead of you. I mean— look at his face. You really should practise that face more often."  
Thor motioned to Tom who was well hidden by Loki's tall and wiry body. Loki rolled his eyes but said nothing as he didn't really know what to comment.  


"I come to find him at this time as I don't want you to be around, using your annoying magic tricks to pull any jugglery, but it seems you are more buggering than I thought."  


"Good to hear," Loki rolled his eyes again and grunted sarcastically. "I'm here anyway. Now what?"  
Thor stepped back a little and glanced at Tom, who just poked his head out from behind Loki's back again, curious in what the two vampires were about. Then, Tom saw the most fascinating sight in his life, not that he hadn't meet this scene before, but this time much more clearer, as Thor didn't leave in much hurry as last time.  


Two shiny black enormous feathery wings crawled out from the blond vampire's back, they were like stolen from a fallen angel. They were huge and beautiful, wonderfully suited to the blond's large body. Tom's face lit in amazement. He wondered if every vampires got those precious gift.  
He wondered if Loki got a pair of those wings.  


He opened his mouth and wanted to ask the vampire but thought better of it. It wasn't the right time.  


The raven-haired vampire noticed Tom's hands which were gripping on his sleeve tightened without the boy's acknowledging. He glanced down and found that admiring look. He snorted lightly, not enough to be heard by Tom. He got those too, he thought drily. And his was more beautiful than his brother's, he knew that for sure. He just didn't use them often.  


What are those crappy wings worth that looks? How dare he looks at Thor with that face?  


"I will pay you a visit again, very soon, young Thomas."  
And how dare he speak his name like he was suddenly a friend of his, wasn't he referring the kid "human child" the whole damn time? Loki didn't like the fact that his brother would most likely to sneak on his back to "visit" Tom again either.  


Tom smiled at Thor as he pulled on the hood of his black hooded cloak before fluttered his wings and flew to the sky, sweeping upwind and dust. Loki gruntled irritatedly, gritting his pointed fangs.  


"He wouldn't hurt by the sun, would he?"  
Tom asked innocently, a little but concern in his tone. He was concerning this problem at the very first moment when the two vampires showed up, but considered there was a tree to covered most of the sunlight so it would be fine for them. Also Thor seemed to prepare his protecting measure.  


"Don't mind him. I'll be much pleased when he burned to roasted meat."  


Tom chuckled lightly. Loki turned around to meet his emerald gaze with the boy's, while forcing all the extremely annoyed expression out of his face. He hid them with a blank look.  


Loki was glad to find that the marks on Tom's pale face had mostly fainted away. He reached out his hands and palmed the boy's cheeks gently before he could stop himself.  


"I apologise for my stupid brother's rudeness," he said in a quieter voice which is more likely to himself,"If these leave bruises, I swear I'll skin him."  
Tom felt his cheeks burned against the cold sensation. He tugged on Loki's waist softly and guided his hands down.  


"I'm fine. It's nothing."  


Loki stared into the blue-grey puppy eyes as if to find a hint of lies.  


Tom's heart fluttered when those emerald gaze fixed on him. This was the third time he had the chance to admire Loki's face in this close distance, maybe not very close but close enough to see the every details clearly, with the aid. of lighting this time. Tom found the stunning features like carved by the best craftsman in the world and it became harder and harder to look at. He was just like a prince with beautiful shoulder-length raven hair always looked good without any effort.  


"It's really, uh, nothing."  


Tom dropped his gaze and landed it on Loki's chest, finding it extremely weird to keep staring at the vampire's face.  
He then realised what Loki was wearing was a green tunic, which was soft and fitting well on his body. It was quite intimate to know what Loki wears at home, wasn't it? God, he must be blushing like a ripe tomato now. He hated himself.  


If Loki noticed, he decided to say nothing.  


"It's alright then. You just freaked me out, you know that?"  


Rather like scolding, it was more like a complaint.  


"You heard me?" Tom felt stupid to ask.  


"Of course I heard you, silly." Loki rolled his eyes. "You literally shrieked out my name."  


"I did?"  


Tom wasn't aware that. He was afraid and he wasn't really thinking. Did he scream out Loki's name like it was a reflective action? He blushed more vigorously, feeling his cheeks overheated by embarrassment.  


"Ok stop that." Loki finally decided to say something about the adorable shade of red on the boy's cheeks. "And don't summon me like that next time."  


Loki in fact didn't mind it entirely and even wanted the boy to call his name more often, as long as he wouldn't do that in the middle of his sleep again and make him rush out like a lunatic without dressing properly. However his deadpan didn't express any of that thought but solely unpleasant. It in fact scared the boy slightly.  


"I'm sorry..." Tom suddenly recalled that he was nocturnal. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"  


"Oh, well, about that..." Loki's gaze darkened as he stepped forward to Tom, further invading his personal space. Tom gulped and stepped back as he saw a glimpse of crimson red oozing from the emerald orbs. "You did exactly just that, my dear Thomas, so I'm not quite in the mood right now. If you please excuse me."  


The boy's heart rate was intolerably high. The vampire was pissed. He wasn't acknowledging this until a few seconds ago. How dumb was he?  


The vampire vanished with a displeased face.  


Tom blinked and realized the fact that they once again didn't have a proper farewell when Loki left from his sight.  


He walked out of the shade under the tree in bewilderment and slowly made his way to where he originally meant to.  


So he guessed Loki wasn't a morning person then, obviously and truly. Tom secretly noted that down.  


He didn't know the vampire was annoyed because of more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't very bad. Your kudos and comments will be my great motivation ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It's been a while. I ain't giving up! It's not perfect but i still wanna give it a try.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! ^^

The entire afternoon lessons were painful drag to Tom. A lot more than usual. It was impossible to stay focus on the texts when there were so many thoughts in his brain interwoving jumbly. He kept spacing out with his eyes fixed on the book or the blackboard to make him look like concentating on the class really hard, but actually the opposite. Even his favourite literature class couldn't catch his attention. Tom tried hard to push away the pictures in his head but they just wouldn't stop haunting him.  


One of them and the most bothering was that he made the vampire angry.  


He couldn't blame Loki though. If he were the one who was being shoved out from sleep in the wee hours, he would be pissed too. Not to mention the vampire's temper was a bit uneasy. He should have recognised what was Thor's intention before losing his shit and screamed like a little baby.  


The most unforgivable thing was that he was busy blushing and embarrassed like a schoolgirl, but didn't realise earlier that he distasted Loki. He sighed inwardly several times later that day. He really hated himself. He was such an idiot.  


\--------  


Loki, however, didn't sleep any more that day.  


He lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling with his hands as a pillow. His brother was home. He didn't have to worry about him doing anything to the boy.  
Despite it was an unharmful will.  


It was slightly bothering that he told the boy "don't summon me like that next time" and he bet he said it with a terrifying face. He admitted he was annoyed back then but he wasn't blaming the kid anything. He, however, showed it that way. He wasn't supposed to leave such a bad-tempered impression for the kid. (But actually, he couldn't call himself good-tempered.)  


What if the boy wouldn't dare to seek for his help anymore even if he was really in danger the next time?  


Loki closed his eyes and breathed out heavily.  


This was all his brother's fault.  


He gave up sleeping as he was already wild-awake. He got out from the bed and put on some decent clothing this time.  


He hadn't eaten for days and he was quite hungry. His appetite started craving for fresh blood.  


After that, he would do the business.  


\--------  


"Do you get any plans for this weekend?"  


Luke swung his arm over Tom's shoulders when they walked along the corridor packed with excited boys eager to rush out the school and be free to do whatever they planned for Friday night.  


Tom didn't know if he got plans. If there wasn't any strange vampire situation going on lately, he would be more than happy to hang out with Luke for the weekend.  


"Um... I don't know. You?"  


"Actually, I'm going to Uncle Wells. You wanna join?"  


"When?"  


"How about... Now?"  


Tom parted his lips and about to turn down the offer. He wanted to go home or be somewhere else quiet to settle down his thought. Sleeping or reading literature sounded wonderful too.  


He glanced at Luke's passionate face.  


"Yeah? Why not?"  


"Let's go then!"  


Maybe chilling with a friend was a better idea to get away from the thoughts for a while. With that in mind, Tom grinned and swung an arm over Luke's shoulders as well.  


Tom hadn't seen the chubby old man for ages, who always seemed like had just won a lottery, like, every single moment. He missed him very much, both of his delightful happy face and his unlimited jokes. Tom didn't remember how exactly he met the lovely old man and became good friends with him, but he could be sure that he knew him through Luke. He was a friend of Luke's parents.  


Back then, Tom and Luke were vivacious naughty kids that feared nothing but boredom. They once climbed a tree in the park together, desperate to find out what was it like to be high up on the branches. They didn't give a shit about if it was wet and slippery after a heavy rain. They just cared about that they deserved to play recklessly after a long period of rainy weather. Needless to say, one of them fell off. That was little Tom, who slipped and fell onto the ground. Luckily, he hadn't got so high enough to get injured seriously, but some scratches and bruises were no doubted.  


Seeing his wailing friend, Luke was complete panic. He tried to calm the injured boy down but it didn't work while he himself was also scared as hell.  
The first person that little Luke came up with was Uncles Wells. He was the only adult they knew that was not far from that place. Also, his friendliness seemed to have the ability to sooth his friend without scolding them in the first place.  
It turned out just right.  


"Oh my cross!!" Uncle Wells looked up from behind the cashier counter and yelped out his weird expression of surprise. "What happened to my little boys?"  
And that's when Tom turned the crying and wailing into small sobs. Seeing Uncle Wells' face was like getting a candy which told him everything's gonna be fine. He knew Uncle Wells was capable of making everything that hurts him go away and turn them into sweetness.  


"Come on, Tom, my brave little warrior. Don't cry, it's ok. Let's get you bound up, shall we?"  


Tom nodded and wiped his tears away. Uncle Wells gently held his little hand and guided him to sit on a wooden carton which was used to hold the vegetables during delivery. He was whispering soothing words to Tom all along during handling the painful wounds carefully. After that, he gave the boys some cherry tomatoes and pat his blond hair.  


Tom's sobbing finally broke into a grin when he was holding a handful of cherry tomatoes, showing his ivory milk teeth happily. Uncle Wells didn't scold them for what they did was inappropriate, but laughed and said his boys got the courage.  


However, Tom still didn't escape from the fortune of getting his parents angry when they saw him return with wounds all over his arms and legs.  


"I'm going to help my mom get something she has ordered from Uncle Wells."  


Tom returned from the memory and nodded.  


"I see. I can't wait to see him."  


"Me too. It's been a while."  


Tom needed Uncle Wells to cheer up his mood more than he ever did. He hoped that he was still always happy and cheerful like he knew him from the past. The last thing he wanted him to change was that lovely personality.  
They arrived at the familiar vegetable store after a ten minutes walk.  


Tom couldn't help but think about the supernatural things again. Those thoughts just crept into his mind quietly when he wasn't aware. That's not the matter, however, the wierd thing was that Tom had the bad feeling about what awaited him in that store. Something about the vampires. He really, really didn't want it to be Uncle Wells' half-eaten body lying in there.  


Tom swallowed the lump formed in his throat as the sick feeling floating in his stomach. Luke paid no attention to Tom's pale face and opened the door.  


The doorbell clinked in a sweet sound.  


"Oh hey there kids! Wow, Tom! You've grown into a big boy already!"  


"Hi, Uncle Wells!"  


Luke waltzed towards the chubby old man when he was putting down the carrots and extended his arms for a hug.  


Vampires and Uncle Wells? Jesus, what was wrong with him? "Everything is very fine and normal if you stop that stupid paranoid!" Tom scolded himself inwardly and slapped himself hard in the head.  


"Come here, Tom! I haven't seen you for ages!" Uncle Wells said exaggeratedly. Tom giggled and hugged him, feeling good to be back. "Glad to see you too, Uncle Wells!"  


It was good to be surrounded by colourful veggies again. Everything was still the same, even where the different sorts of vegetables displayed were remained the very same.  


Uncle Wells was still as happy as winning a lottery, like always.  


"How's your mother, Tom?"  


"She's doing great, thanks."  


"That's good."  


He smiled and ruffled Tom's curly locks. Tom squinted his eyes in pleasure.  


"So, I guess you kids aren't swinging by randomly just to visit this old man, are you? But, I'm more than welcome if you are."  


"Don't say that, Uncle Wells!" Luke said while picking up a tomato and played with it. Tom walked over to the cashier counter and leaned against it, didn't want to interrupt them.  


"But we are really here for something, sorry about that."  


Uncle Wells chuckled, sounded cartoonly like Santa Claus. "What is it, then? I bet you kids aren't here to buy veggies, are you?"  


"My mom has ordered some... some, uh, what is it?" Luke glanced at Tom and seek for his help, as if he could tell what his mother had told him. Tom arched an eyebrow.  


"Ah! Yes," Luke exclaimed excitedly as he finally recalled what she wanted. "she ordered garlics and I'm here to fetch them."  


"Oh, I have completely forgotten that, my bad. Old man... you know."  


Uncle Wells let out another laugh and made his way to the storage room at the back of the store.  


Tom took the time to glanced around the store. Luke drew his gaze when he came and stood next to him. "I guess my mom is making garlic bread for tonight's dinner." He motioned to the storage room where Uncle Wells was preparing the stuff. "Do you want to join us tonight?"  


Tom averted his blue gaze and chewed on his lower lip, showing Luke that he was considering.  


"I think I will stay at home with Mom for tonight. How about next time?"  


Luke pursed but nodded anyway.  


"Alright, I understand. Next time is fine."  


For the next three minutes they stayed there and chatted a little. Then, A lady came in the store and looked around, but there was no sign for Uncle Wells to come out. The boys decided it was a bit too long for him to get the garlics.  


"Oh my God, how much garlic did my mother in order to take this long?"  


Luke started to tap on the counter impatiently.  


"Patience, Luke."  


Tom muttered. He tried to ignore the bad feelings sinking in again.  


He glanced at the lady who was currently picking up some potatoes into her basket. She would need Uncle Wells in the cashier sooner or later.  


"Maybe I should go check him out..."  


"You're impatient too."  


"Shut up."  


Tom slowly made his way to the door where the storage room was located. He knocked twice and said, "uh, Uncle Wells? There is a customer outside and I think she needs you."  


There was no response.  


Tom hesitated. It wouldn't hurt anything if he go in and check if Uncle Wells is fine, right? He turned the door knob and opened a slit. "Uncle Wells?" He called again.  


He peeked inside the room and spotted the chubby figure of Uncle Wells. "Do you need any hel—" Tom froze and stiffed when he saw something he wasn't supposed to.  


It seemed that there was a particular attraction force around Tom to make him keep bumping into things like this.  
There was Uncle Wells talking to the phone and his back was facing Tom, so he had no idea Tom was watching. He was holding the cell phone in his left hand and a head in his right hand.  


A human head, or what appeared to be like, in his right hand.  
The way he was holding it like he had done this quite a lot and he was quite familiar with this. He was grabbing the long black hair of it like holding the handle of a sack, so that he wouldn't have to hold that short section of neck still attached to it and made his hand dirty.  


Tom wanted to puke. He couldn't saw the head's face, but the long black hair and the pale neck were somehow familiar. His breath laboured. No. Please don't... Please...  


"You said this was a vicious one — yes — I want double. As I said—"  


Tom covered his mouth and screeched in silence. This was way beyond his understanding. The lovely old man who was always kind to him and looked after him was... was...  


"What? You call in here suddenly just to tell me to catch another vampire? Two? So there is another one now, huh? Alright, whatever, this is not the one, I got it."  


There was a clunk which sounded like he had thrown the head to the floor. Tom turned away from the sight and muffled his mouth tightly that the nails was dugging deep into his skin. Tears were rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.  


The conversation stopped. Uncle Wells — even calling him like they were close friends made Tom want to throw up — the vegetable store owner hung up and shifted around the room.  


Tom backed away from the door before closing it quietly. He wiped away his tears roughly by the knuckles and took a deep breath.  


"Hey, how is he doing there?"  


Luke asked as he saw Tom returned from the back of the store. He noticed Tom's face was red, as well as his eyes.  
"He is almost done."  


Tom forced out a voice and it was surprisingly calm.  


"Yeah? Are you... Alright?"  


"I'm fine, why?"  


"Uh, I don't know, mate. Your eyes are —"  


"It's just the dust back there made me allergic. I— I have to go... I really have to go now..."  


"What's wrong?"  


"I forgot that my mom wants me to go home earlier today..."  


Tom stumbled when he was forced standing still calmly to make conversation with Luke.  


"Sorry kids, it was awfully difficult to find things in the messy storages. Here is the thing you need, Luke... You are going already, Tom?"  
Uncle Wells came out from the room with a sack in his hand, exactly like how he was holding the head. Tom felt sick. His usual cheerful voice was now disgusting to 

Tom. Tom couldn't help but stepped back like he was a little rabbit seeing a beast.  


He ignored the confused and worried face of Luke and the store owner and wobbled towards to door.  


A basket of cherry tomatoes was knocked off on his way. He didn't care, leaving the small juicy fruit all over the floor, like spilled fresh blood.  


\--------  


This was not possible.  


This was impossible.  


It was not real, right?  


Uncle Wells... No, the vegetable store owner who was once his endearing lovely friend was not a fucking vampire hunter, right?  


And he didn't decapitate THAT vampire... did he?  


Tom wasn't aware he had quickened his pace until he was practically running.  


He didn't know why he was so scared. Actually, he had nothing to do about it. That dark-haired vampire who was stunning as a prince? Why did he have to be so sad about it? He just met him for one or two days.  


But he cared. Tom cared. If it was not him, he would have been dead for a long time already.  


Tom ran, tears streaming down his face once again and blurred his sight. He wanted to scream so badly. Although he was a vampire who eats people, Tom still cared about him. He had so many things wanted to ask Loki. They had a death sentence waiting for them to break out. It was not allowed that he died before Tom when he still had the chance of getting executed. This was not fair! Tom wanted to see the beautiful vampire again, no matter he was a man-eating creature or not. He wanted to ask him why did he help him in the first place.  


Why did the vampire help Tom while he was nobody but a human child to him?  


Dammit. Tom was overwhelmed by the mixed feelings which brought him nothing but painful, dreadful sensation. The fact that he was disgusted by a vampire hunter, who was supposed to be a hero of humankind, was hitting him like hammering a nail into his heart. It was sickening, yet he couldn't bring himself to be friend with the vegetable store owner again. He just couldn't, knowing that he killed Loki.  


The curtain of darkness covered the city when Tom wasn't aware of the sunset had already rolled by. He wandered on the street still in his uniform. His tears were already dried up whilst he was sobbing softly. He couldn't go home. He wasn't ready to face his mother in this state.  


Everything was wrong. Ever since his little encounter with the feasting vampire named Thor, his life was falling apart without his knowing.  


He walked and walked, despite his exhaustion and tiredness. He wasn't really looking at where he was going.  


Someone walked by, Tom didn't dodge and hit him like he was just a sobbing broken doll.  


"Hey, watch your way —" the guy frowned and turned to scold the boy, but froze halfway.  


"Sorry."  


"Thomas?"  


The boy stilled. He looked up to meet a pale face and a pair of familiar emerald orbs.  


"Thomas? Why are you — shit — I thought that was someone else sobbing."  


Tom couldn't explain how overjoyed he was. Jesus Christ. Once again, he was such an idiot. How stupid, Tom!  


The boy stood there dumbfounded.  


Loki walked towards him with worry filled in his crystal green gaze. Just when he reached out a hand and wanted to ask what was going on, the boy threw himself into his chest unexpectedly and almost had him lose his balance.  


"Wha — did someone hurt you, Thomas? Why are you crying like this? Was that Thor? Don't be afraid and tell me. I will kill him now."  


Tom couldn't speak but snuggled into Loki's chest more, crying uncontrollably again. Loki wrapped one of his arms around the boy's waist and the other caressed his hair gently in a soothing manner. He pressed the boy's head into his chest, decided not to push him to talk right away.  


"Shuu — It's alright, Thomas."  


Good job. You had done an excellent job, Loki. The boy was hurt and he didn't call for help. You fucking scared him.  


Loki tightened the embrace.  


"I thought— I thought you—"  


Tom tried to speak between his heavy sob and weep. It was even harder to hear what he was saying as the voice was muffled by the material of Loki's suit.  


"You thought me... What?"  


"I thought— I thought you were killed!"  


Tom found that even more stupid to speak out loud. He however didn't care anymore. He was so glad to see the vampire was whole and alive. All of the emotions rolled in and turned him into a crying mess.  


"Killed? Me? Why would you think that?"  


Tom pulled away slightly to wipe his tears.  


"I— never mind."  


Loki leaned down and brushed his thumb over Tom's wet and hot cheeks. He found the boy's eyes stunning when they were watery with tears, made them looked like beautiful lakes under the night sky. He was like a hurt puppy that needed cuddles more than usual. Loki got a bit carried away by the boy's lovable face.  


"Are you crying because you thought I was dead?" Loki said with a small smirk that could be easily missed without noticing.  


"I — I just... Fine. Yes... Yes I am... You happy now?"  


Loki grinned, genuinely, not a hint of playful like he always did. His pointed fangs were showing up proudly, while he softly whispered.  


"As you can see, I'm still here. Who do think I am? No one can kill me, silly."  


\--------  


The sky was clear that night.  


It was a starry night sky that painted with dreamy cobalt blue watercolour and sprinkled with tiny twinkle diamonds. The milky way that blanded with puple and green made a transparent ribbon that was branddishing across the night sky canvas. Tom was always amazed by how the universe was magnificent and our planet was just a small little marble dust in it. So were humans and vampires, the species that he only knew for days, but could have been walking on the Earth for longer than any kinds of species in the world.  


Tom wondered — what was the history of this mysterious kind who maintained their lives with human blood. Had they got the same timeline of human history?  


Tom breathed in the night-time cool air and let the refreshment fill in his lungs to replace the illness from the previous event. Seeing the uncle that had been a loving-kindness to him since he was a little child holding a vampire head while bargaining over the reward wasn't a very desirable visual sight. With the quiet and peaceful atmosphere, also Loki quietly sitting next to him, he felt like he could finally relax down a bit. This was the park he used to hang out with Luke and do crazy stuff like tree climbing. The tree that Tom had fallen off from was right behind them, providing a shelter with her branches and leaves over their head.  
The boy stopped the train of thought before it can speed up to the emotional way. He focused on the vampire next to him instead. Just as it was mentioned, he got so many questions to ask him.  


Tom wet his lips and asked a question that came out of nowhere.  


"Are there witches in the world?"  


Loki thought for a second.  


"Maybe."  


"How about ghosts?"  


"Possibly."  


"And wolverines? They are pretty cool."  


"Are they? They are dangerous. They are just born to kill, even friends and families won't stop them."  


"But I still want to meet them."  


Tom peeked a glance at Loki. The vampire was tilting his head backwards slightly to give the best angle of his sharp jaw line and cheekbone. Tom bit his lips to fight the urge to trace along the raven locks that trailed over his shoulders. Loki was looking up in the sky with an unreadable expression.  


"Be content, human. There is already a vampire sitting next to you."  


Tom smiled and then they went silent. There was only the sound of criket singing surrounding them.  


"I think it's time for you to go home."  


Tom's face fell as he looked at the vampire immediately. He was enjoying the peaceful night and didn't want to go home this soon. Loki was amused to find the boy was like a three-year-old child who would refuse to sleep at night.  


"Come on. Your mother will be worried."  


Oh, yes. His mother. Tom had forgotten it was closing the dinner time and his mother probably started wondering why he hadn't got home already.  


"Yes. I think you are right."  


Tom followed the vampire to stand up reluctantly. Before he could stop himself, he found himself asking, "could you stay with me tonight?"  
Loki stared at him as if he was confused.  


"Um, I mean—" Tom started fidgeting. "If you don't want to, it's fine. I mean, you got your things to do —"  
Loki sighed and waved his hand to cut off the boy's drabbling. He averted his gaze to the night sky before turning around, facing his back to Tom. The boy bit his lips in disappointment, frowning to form a pair of sad puppy eyes.  


"Come, let's walk you home. I have never teleported with someone so let's use the primitive way."  


Tom could literally felt Loki rolling his eyes even though he couldn't see his face. The vampire started walking away as he lifted his hand in a way for the boy to hold. Tom instantly trotted to join him and take his hand.  


They walked quietly until Loki softly spoke again.  


"I may not be around for a while. You have to take care yourself during this period."  


"Why? Where are you going?"  


Tom tried not to sound desperate, but seemed like he failed.  


"Investigation. Remember you and me will be in great trouble if I can't find the true person who turned us in to the hunters?"  


Loki brushed his thumb on Tom's back of the hand, feeling the smoothness of the boy's skin.  


"How long will you be gone?"  


"Depends... But not long, I assure you. Also considering there is a time limit."  
They turned into a quiet street which led them to the residential area. Tom was eying the different house lining along the sides of the road, while thinking about the feeling that didn't settle right in his heart. He felt like he shouldn't be hiding at home. He felt like he should be doing more. He was part of the reason that Loki was in trouble as well.  


"While I'm away, I won't be able to hear you. If there is anything happened, call Thor for help, perhaps."  
Loki hated the idea of handing the kid to his brother, but he has no option. He hoped he could make it back if there is really something urgent. Maybe he should leave some instructions to Thor before he sets off. Otherwise, he doubted his brother could handle the kid well without knowing anything that he was now in charge of him.  


"Doesn't your brother want me to die? He seems like he has changed his mind." Tom asked the question the had been stuck in his head for some time. Actually, if his brother had already changed his mind, then weren't them in no danger anymore?  


"Thor was a lot calmer and that stops him from killing you instantly for now. Do I not find a solid proof that you are not guilty, you and me will face punishment from my father, a very dreadful one. My life might be spared if he still has a heart, but I doubt yours."  


Tom believed Loki's father must be a very powerful and hideous vampire. He wouldn't want to meet him, especially in this circumtance.  


Loki noticed Tom's face was slightly pale and his grip was tightened, squeezing his hand in distress.  


"Fear not, Thomas. I can handle it well. Trust me for this time."  


Tom was considering something, chewing his lower lip seemed like gathering his thoughts and determination. Then he turned to face Loki's emerald gaze.  


"Can I come with you?"  


The vampire couldn't help but huff. Dammit. He just told the boy to trust him, he knew he was somewhat untrustworthy though.  


"Thomas—"  


"No," Tom stopped and fully faced the vampire. "I want to contribute in it too. The whole thing is on me, right? I have the responsibility. I can't just sit there and do nothing, waiting for you to save me!"  


Loki frowned as he was staring into the boy's blue-grey orbs which showed nothing but the firm resolution and strong courage. Loki parted his lips but found himself lost for words when those eyes were too bright to decline. He blinked and sighed.  


"Fine." He gave in. "Bloody fine."  


The boy grinned triumphantly, which made Loki sighed again.  


"But first, listen to me, you little human. You have to follow every single instructions I told you and stay close to me. It's vampires and the bloody hunters we are talking about."  


"Yes sir."  


"Ok, now," Loki patted Tom's shoulder to urge him. "Go in there."  


Tom looked forward and found his house was just several feet ahead. He stepped a small step and looked back, relief when he saw the vampire was still here.  


"See you later, Loki."  


The vampire nodded and smiled. Then, he disappeared.  


\------  


This would be tedious, Loki thought. At the same time, however, he was grateful and felt a little happy about it, considering he wouldn't have to leave the boy behind unprotected.  


The major problem was that he still hadn't eaten. He didn't expect he would bump into the kid while he was wandering on the street, finding the perfect candidate to be his dinner.  


He could ignore it for a bit, it's not like he hadn't experienced hunger before.  


Loki paced around the room while listening to the sound of dining and chatting. He curled up his lips into a small smile when he heard Tom was babbling his excuses for coming home late. He was such a cute terrible liar.  


He stopped in front of a bookshelf which was filled with different types of literature. He found a whole collection of Shakespeare's sonnet and sripts. Decided he would stay here instead of going out hunting for blood, which may take him several hours, he picked out one of them and started reading.  


\---------  


"Mom, can I ask you something?"  


Tom padded into the kitchen with a sincere face. His mother shot him a glance while washing the dishes. Oh, she knew that look.  


"Of course, darling, what is it?"  


"Can I stay over at Luke's home for the weekend? We have this... group project that requires lots of time to finish. So we thought it is more convenient that—"  


"Alright I get it."  


His mother cut him off with a flat tone and Tom didn't know if she was mad or something. He waited at the door patiently for his mother to give permission.  


"Just behave there, alright? Say hi for me to Luke's parents."  


"Thanks, mom!" He beamed.  


"Sure thing, darling," his mother smiled at him to assure that she had nothing to complain about.  


So it was settled. Tom got a little bit hyped up about the outing with the vampire. Meanwhile, he was feeling guilty about lying to his mother as usual.  


He hurried to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth to get ready for sleep. He needed sufficient rest and energy for tomorrow.  


He then quickly went to his room, longing to curl up under the soft blanket. Closing the door, he turned around and spotted a dark figure sitting on the edge of his bed. He didn't freak out this time. He was grinning like a moron.


End file.
